


Eye Of The Storming Ocean

by princey_pie



Series: Soulmate August Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Virgil hated the "not-even-a-real-color" color white until he met his soulmate.Day 2: One of your eyes is the same color as your soulmate's. Once you meet all eyes return to their original color.





	Eye Of The Storming Ocean

Ever since he could remember Virgil wore an eyepatch. To say that this was unusual was an understatement. In a society where your eye color identified your soulmate, it was frowned upon to even ear dark sunglasses before you met them. And yet here he was, the same back eyepatch he had worn since the first day of kindergarten. Over the years it only adjusted in size.

Ever since his mother handed it to him then he wore it in public and at home around his parents to hide his weird white eye. It freaked people out so he locked it away behind the black fabric. He didn't need it anyway. He got used to the missing depth perception and almost learned to deal with the weird and sometimes even hateful stares he got. It may have locke endearing, just a kid wanting to be a pirate, until middle school. That's when everyone realized that it wasn't just some lovable childish quirk.

But until graduating the weird locks and whispers behind his back somehow lost their sharp edges, at least almost. His mother's disappointed gaze never did, devasted that her son just couldn't be normal.

He made up for it with his paintings. Beautiful colors on the canvas in swirling forms without any perspective. Every color imaginable dancing from his brush, everything but white.  
And that was what he saw when the stranger caught him against his chest after he tripped down the last step of the stairs. The deep dark blue he had in his own eye slowly fading into a turquoise before turning into a light baby blue and then slowly all color draining until it left the milky white he had seen for 21 years under his eyepatch. And for the first time, Virgil found it to be beautiful, like seafoam on a stormy ocean.

"Holy shit, you're like the ocean," however was the only thing that fell from his mouth.

A deep, hearty chuckle rumbled through his soulmate's chest. "Because I'm salty?"

Virgil was pretty sure that his head never once in his life has been so void of words. All he could manage was a vague and very gay mumble.

"Want to go for ice cream? My treat of course. Just a little sugar to coax out your tongue," the other said. Then he winked and Virgil was sure that his heart would never again beat at a normal pace.


End file.
